Equipment - Shield
All Classes Light Buckler *M/F A light leather/metal shield *Novice, Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar *Level 3 *ER +1, DEF +3, MDF +1 *Item Price: 540Z Tan Buckler *M/F A small brass/iron shield *Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar *Level 7 *DEF +5, MDF +3 *Remake from: Light Buckler + Lead Piece (1) + 740Z Silver Buckler *M/F A holy shield of shining silver *Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar *Level 12 *DEF +8, MDF +5 *Remake from: Tan Buckler + Ragged Rag (2) + Goopy Drop (2) + 810Z Silver Shield *M/F Fairly strong against sleep *Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar *Level 27 *DEF +19, MDF +12 *Remake from: Silver Buckler + Emerald Ore (4) + Fragrant Rag (4) + 1210Z Crystal Shield/Buckler *M/F Well-versed at evading attack *Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar *Level 17 *ER +8, DEF +12, MDF +7 *Remake from: Tan Buckler + Copper Piece (3) + Blue Crystal S (3) + 900Z Purple Shield * M/F Fairly strong against blindness * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 22 * DEF +15, MDF + 9 * Remake from: Cystal Shield + Copper Piece (4) + Opal Ore (4) + 1040 Z Copper Aplis * M/F Fairly strong against paralysis * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 32 * DEF +23, MDF +14 * Remake from: Purple Shield + Opal Ore(5) + Green Crystal S(5) + 1410 Z * From : Purple shield Silver Clipeus * M/F A polished silver shield * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 37 * DEF +26 * Remake from: Copper Aplis + Fish Scale (5) + Raptor Feather (5)+ 1660Z Bronze Shield * M/F Made from reliable material * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 42 * DEF +30, MDF +19 * Remake from: Copper Aplis + Yellow Crystal (6)+ Fragrant Rag (6)+ 1930Z Copper Aplis * M/F Reduces chances if paralysis * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 47 * DEF +34, MDF +21 * Remake from: Copper Aplis(lvl 32) + Purple Crystal (6) + Amethyst Ore (6) + Lead Piece (15) + 2250Z * From: Jacques's shop in Adelbard Downtown Gold Shield * M/F Small, but very protective * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 52 * DEF +37, MDF +23 * Remake from: Bronze Shield + Cara Seed (18) + White Crystal S (5) + Gold Piece (20) + Silver Piece (24) + Brass Piece (40) + 4680Z Grey Plate * M/F Touts mobility over defense * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 57 * DEF + 37, MDF + 25, ER +8, HIT +8 * Remake from: Copper Aplis (lvl 47)+ Amethyst Ore (31)+ Swishy Drop (22)+ Silver Piece (18)+ Yellow Crystal S (12)+ Conana Seed (31)+ 5300Z Mukden Clipeus * M/F A ceremonial victory shield * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 62 * DEF +44, MDF +28 * Remake from: Silver Clipeus + Chronium Piece (12) + Black Crystal S (9) + Raptor Comb (1) + ? Shine Shell * M/F Strong against magic damage * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Mage, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Gunner, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 65 * DEF +47, MDF +29 * From: Jacques's shop in Adelbard Downtown * Price: 11700z Stella Cross * M/F Looks like a star field at night * Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, Cleric, Magician, Grand Sage, Joker, Jaeger, Striker, Gunslinger, Dragonar * Level 80 * DEF +62, MDF +48, EV +18, HIT +16 * From: Nobleslug Fighter/Warrior Heavy Shield *M/F A stout shield of iron *Fighter *Level 19 *ER -2, DEF +19, MDF +5 *Remake from: Light Buckler + Blue Crystal S (4) + Cara Seed (4) + 950Z Gull Shield *M/F Superior at deflecting attacks *Fighter *Level 24 *ER -2, DEF +23, MDF +6 *Remake from: Heavy Shield + Iron Piece (4) + Emerald Ore (4) + 1110Z Knight Shield *M/F Emphasizes defense over evasion *Fighter *Level 29 *ER -3, DEF +29, MDF +7 *Remake from: Gull Shield + Copper Piece (5) + Dikol Seed (5) + 1290Z Bull Shield *M/F A well-oiled, powerful shield *Fighter *Level 34 *ER -3, DEF +34, MDF +9 *Remake from: Knight Shield + Conana Seed (6) + Green Crystal S (6) + 1510Z Silly Shield *M/F Made from discarded objects *Fighter *Level 39 *ER -4, DEF +40, MDF +10 *Remake from: Bull Shield + Opal Ore (6) + Swishy Drop (6) + 1760Z Knight Gold *M/F Not actually made of gold *Fighter *Level 44 *ER - 4, DEF +45, MDF +11 *Remake from: Knight Shield + Iron Piece (7) + Dikol Seed (7) + 2060Z Knight Wall *M/F As stout as its name implies *Fighter *Level 49 *ER - 4, DEF +50, MDF + 13 *Remake from: Knight Gold + Silver Piece (7) + Yabisa Seed (7) + 2380Z Red Ally *M/F A shield with bright red colors *Fighter *Level 54 *ER -5, DEF +54, MDF +14 *Remake from: Silly Shield + Purple Crystal S (8) + Amethyst Ore (8) + Lead Piece (25) + Red Crystal S (3) + 2381 Z Knight's Shield *M/F For those loyal to the king *Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard *Level 64 *ER -6, DEF +63, MDF +17 *Remake from: Silver Shield + Gold Piece (29) + Onyx Ore (13) + Alien Stick (1) + 8100Z Saintly Shield * M/F Forged with the latest alchemy * Fighter, Knight, Barbarian, Lord Knight, Vanguard, * Level 65 * DEF +34, MDF +24 * From: Jacques's shop in Adelbard Downtown * Price: 8460Z Category:Equipment